Meeting the Moon Whisperer
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Right before Voldemort dies, he casts a spell at Harry that makes him travel fourteen years into the future, become twelve years younger and end up in a town, in which Voldemort had been ten times. A cross-over with my own book 'The Moon Whisperer', mainly from Harry's POV. Completely AU


**Meeting the Moon Whisperer**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All 'Harry Potter' characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes.  
All other characters belong to my own book 'The Moon Whisperer' and are my property._

* * *

When Harry Potter cast the final spell at Lord Voldemort that was going to end the war of the wizarding world in Britain, the evil wizard managed to get out a last spell at his nemesis. Harry saw his enemy succumb to the curse, right before he was hit and the world around him turned black.

Unbeknownst to the seventeen-year-old, who had just become a war hero, the spell caused him to travel fourteen years into the future, become twelve years younger and end up in a town, in which Voldemort had been ten times and - almost more important - in which no wizards or witches were living at the moment.

HP

When Harry's mind turned back to consciousness, he realised in shock that he felt much younger and all of a sudden found himself at the side of a busy road in an unknown town.

_'The spell that Voldemort cast at me before he died,'_ he recalled, glad that he at least had kept his full memory. Seeing that the people who were rushing along the pavement on both sides of him cast him strange looks, he felt very uncomfortable in his much too large and dirty wizarding robes. _'I hope I'll still be able to transform into my Animagus form,'_ he thought and hurriedly changed into a black cat with emerald green eyes.

Inwardly sighing in relief, he quickly made his way to a spot that was less crowded and just sat there watching people hurry from one side to the other and back. _'I vanquished Voldemort,'_ he only now really comprehended, feeling happy on the one side and at a complete loss of what to do as a five-year-old in an unknown location on the other side.

HP

Suddenly, three girls in strange robes stopped in front of him. _'They have about the size of first years, and they're wearing strange robes, not wizarding robes,'_ Harry realised in confusion. _'Who or what are they?'_ he wondered, when one of the girls carefully picked him up.

"My aren't you a cutie?" she cooed, looking at the kitten with bright yellow eyes.

_'I've never seen such an eye colour,'_ Harry thought, letting out a soft meow, as he leaned into the girl's gentle touch.

"He seems to be all by himself here," the girl said to her friends. "Should we take him with us?"

"Why not?" one of the other girls replied. "If he gets along with the other cats.

"Sister Francis, may we please take the kitten with us?" the last girl asked an older woman, who was wearing similar robes.

The older woman shook her head and commented, "No girls, you don't know if the kitten doesn't belong to someone."

"Oh," the girl in whose arms Harry was resting comfortably, said in clear disappointment.

'I don't belong to anyone,' Harry telepathically informed the girl without even thinking about what he was doing. 'Ah, don't tell anyone that I spoke with you,' he added as an afterthought.

"I don't think he belongs to anyone," the girl spoke up and asked the kitten, "Do you want to come with me?"

Realising that she expected him to react, Harry nodded, eagerly.

"Very well then," the woman finally agreed, "as long as you care for all the cats, Ludovica."

"I will," the girl promised, happily and continued to speak with him in a small, kind voice. "I'm Luna," she told him, "and these are my friends Eileen and Abigail. We're novices and live in a convent, Clare Abbey. Sister Francis is a nun, and she's our Botany teacher. We have thirteen cats at Clare Abbey, and they're all my friends. I hope you'll get along with them."

By now they had reached a bus stop, and after a few minutes' wait, during which the girl told him a lot about the convent, they took a bus. Harry suddenly felt very sleepy and nestled deep in the girl's robes, falling asleep within seconds.

When his mind turned back to awareness, Luna was carrying him again. At first, Harry had the impression as if he was back at Hogwarts, as the building seemed almost as old as his school. However, the moving paintings were missing, and the walls were built in a slightly different way. The girl carried him into a bedroom and placed him onto a bed, where a few other cats were resting.

"Do you have a name, cutie?" she suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I'm Harry,' the cat Animagus thought back to the girl, feeling very reassured because she had not told the others about his telepathic abilities.

"Well, let's call you Harry," Luna finally spoke up, before she introduced the other cats to him. "Nix," she then turned to a completely white cat, "please show Harry where he can find something to eat. I need to go for dinner and Vespers now, but I'll be back to look after Harry afterwards."

With that she and her two roommates left the room, leaving Harry on the bed with the other cats.

Yawning, Harry curled up between the other cats, feeling exhausted after the fight with Voldemort, the de-aging and finally spending some time as a cat together with unknown people.

When he woke up by the sound of two cats having a fight down on the floor, his thoughts returned to the earlier events.

_'What am I going to do now?'_ he mused. _'I killed Voldemort, so I have fulfilled the task that the magical world assigned me. I should return to Hogwarts to finish my seventh year and take the NEWTs. On the other hand, I'm only about five now, so the professors would probably just send me back to the Dursleys, which I definitely don't want. Maybe I should stay here as a cat at least until I'm older.'_

_tbc... (if you are interested?)_


End file.
